tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Foerunner Kings
The Foerunner Kings (Pilantine: Xepho'''-'''Ræn, "Super-Kings," though often translated as Great Royal Kings, and is also the origin for the Lobott word "sovereign"), were the God Kings of Pilat, reigning upwards of 7,000 years before Tale of Zul all the way until the time of Emperor Messink Messon. Seven houses of Foerunner Kings ruled Pilat: the House of Mammon, House of Asmodeus, House of Leviathan, House of Beelzebub, House of Belphegor, House of Satan, and House of Amon. It should be noted, that much like the God Kings of Garlenn and the Sound of Laughter, most Foerunners were male. There were many exceptions, especially with the Houses of Asmodeus, and Amon. List of Known Foerunner Kings: House of Mammon: The House of Mammon ruled Pilat from about AT: - 2,000 until ~ CC: 0,100, when they were overthrown by Asmodeus Œrphut, usually just called Asmodeus Earfoot. Their rule is borderline legendary, * Foerunner King Mammon Mneme * Foerunner King Mammom Lobottcal, said to be a bastard son of King Cobra by Mneme's wife Isil, begotten posthumously when Mneme cut Cobra's body into nine pieces, and scattered them throughout the Delklands * - * Mammon Kemet * - * Mammon Kumat * - * Mammon Mneme II * - * Mammon Mneme III * - * Mammon Mnemes * - * Mammon Mnemes II * - * Foerunner Queen Mammon Huraka * - * Foerunner King Mammon Huronferb House of Asmodeus: The House of Asmodeus ruled Pilat for almost exactly 1,000 years, before Asmodeus Asumos II was assassinated by his family in a failed, and ultimately incredibly tragic coup, recounted in the Phœdan or Pilantine Chronicle, a famous play. * Asmodeus Œrphut * - * Asmodeus Asumos * - * Foerunner King Asmodeus Asumos II House of Leviathan: With the fall of the House of Asmodeus came about the Pilantine Dark Ages, which coincided with the greater Long Decline of the Southern Empire, eventually culminating in their fall into anarchy following the eruption of Mount Scorpion. Soon thereafter, both countries were supplanted by the Far West as the Power-that-Is in the Delklands. Eventually, after nearly a millennium of ruin, one of Aye the Queen's Eight Governors, lowly Moklak, her Great General of common birth in Pilat, named his nephew, Mnrahab, as Foerunner King, who chose the name Leviathan for his great royal house. The name "Leviathan" means "Beast of the Æther," a monstrous snake-like monster in the Faith of the Four Gods of Nature as practised in Pilat. This monster is second only to the Four Gods, and this name was chosen as a boast to show that the Foerunner King were of similar standing as this god. House Leviathan is most known for extending Pilantine rule to all the Badlands, and many parts of Crahia. The bigger they are, the harder they fall. * Leviathan Mnrahab * - * Foerunner King Leviathan Apollo * Foerunner Queen Leviathan Artemis * - * Leviathan Apophis House of Beelzebub: The House of Beelzebub overthrew the House of Leviathan in the bloody Coup of Rot & Flies, which ended in the razing of several historic cities, including Skeltertonne, leading to its dilapidation. House of Belphegor: The House of Belphegor consisted of but three kings. They are known to have been a house of Purejaws, who survived the Breaking of the Jaw, and were spared by Aye's successors. They were instead exiled to what would become Koneland, where they festered like a cancer, gaining political clout. Following a terrible period of tribulation in Pilat wherein seven horrible natural disasters occured, which culminated in the disease known as the Creeping Slumber, the House of Belphegor arrived, and overthrew the House of Beelzebub. # Foerunner King Belphegor Guten # Foerunner Queen Belphegor Charchuten # Foerunner King Belphegor Edin House of Satan: The House of Satan was made up of descendants of the House of Beelzebub known to have survived their overthrow and the Creeping Slumber. They restored rule in what became known as the Satanic Revolution. * - * Foerunner King Satan Sekelet House of Amon: The House of Aten/Amon overthrew the House of Satan in the Aten Coup. * Foerunner King Aten (Amon) Angh * Foerunner Queen Aten (Satan) Xepho-titi-Aya * Foerunner King Amon (Aten) Tophut Xepho-yi-Angh * Foerunner King Amon Aye * Foerunner King Amon Herodgebet * Foerunner King Amon Apapilat * - * Amon Apapilat II * - * Amon Ra * - * Amon Apapilat III * - * Amon Rahab * - * Amon Apapilat IV * - * Amon Adonis * - * Amon Apapilat V * - * Amon Athedon * - * Amon Apapilat VI * - * Amon Apapilat VII * - * Amon Apapilat VIII * - * Amon Apapilat IX * - * Amon Apapilat X * - * Amon Apapilat XI * - * Amon Apapilat XII * - * Amon Apapilat XIII * - * Amon Apapilat XIV * - * Amon Apapilat XV * - * Foerunner King Amon Apapliat XVI * Foerunner King Amon Mallvm Tolem * Foerunner Queen Amon Apapilat XVII * Foerunner King Claimant Amon Messinkos Category:History Category:Titles Category:Definitions